childsplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Hooray For Horrorwood
Hooray For Horrorwood is the fifth and final issue of Child's Play. It features the two real-life "Stuck On Chuck" contest winners Emilio Remoir and Rob Halbasch as characters. Plot After being hit by a car in Chicago, Chucky is taken along with the family as they make their way to "Galaxy Studios" in Orlando, Florida. The girl, Judy, takes a liking to the doll and carries it with her into the park. While waiting in line at the entrance, a man named Emilio notices Judy carrying a Good Guy doll and asks his friends if they heard about the killer Good Guy doll from Chicago. Another man, Rob, overhears their conversation and remarks that the company is shutting down the Good Guy toy line from all of the bad press. The two become friends, and go their separate ways once they enter the park. The family go and get their children Squirtee-Squash drinks, and when Judy tries to get Chucky to drink some he splashes it on her face. Her mother takes her to get cleaned up, leaving the doll with her father and brother Elroy. They sit down and place Chucky on the ground, and do not notice him running away while they talking to each other. However, Emilio spots the doll sneaking under the fence into the tram tour. His friends do not believe him, so he jumps the fence and runs after him. They run past the tram, with the tour guide remarking that Chucky is a character from "Doll Thing 3", which is filming at the sound stage. Emilio trips and falls in front of the tram, allowing Chucky to make a break into the employee's area of the Queen Kaanga tram stage. He steals a power drill from the employee's toolbox and plunges it through his eye, killing him. He then takes notice of the stage equipment, remarking that this could be fun. Emilio is forced to take a seat on the tram by a security guard, who tells him that must behave or he will be escorted off the premises. The tour guide announces that they are now entering Stage 3, where an old friend will welcome them with open arms. However, Chucky has taken control of the stage, and as they enter they see the employee's corpse dangling in front of them. The guide mentions that this is not part of the tour, just as Chucky maneuvers the Queen Kaanga's fists down onto the tram causing it to violently toss around the people inside. Emilio realizes this is Chucky's doing, manages to escape from the stage and armed with a metal rod goes into the employee's area to look for him. He does not notice Chucky hiding above him, allowing him to jump onto Emilio's shoulders pointing a screwdriver to his neck. He reveals to him that he is his escape route, commanding him to walk through the Ack the Barbarian's theatre show. They accidentally fall onto the main stage, where in the crowd Rob recognizes Emilio. When the two look behind them, they see a giant dragon which proceeds to breathe fire at them. Emilio is set on fire and killed, but Chucky manages to get away with half of his face and left arm melted off. Rob and his friends follow after him as he leaves the theatre and gets into a cart. Judy notices Chucky and runs towards him, who then grabs her into the cart and drives away. Rob and Judy's family get into a tram and drive after him. Chucky drives into a narrow road before running on foot with Judy, telling her that she is his ticket out of here. They hear the clicking of machinery as a gate opens letting in a tidal wave of water that sweeps them both away. Rob and Judy's family follow them towards the Swords Lagoon where the water is being directed to. Judy attempts to swim to the bridge where Rob has lowered a rope, but Chucky is close behind her. She pokes him in the eyes in order to grab onto the rope, but this only stops him temporarily as he is able to grab onto the bottom of the rope. Chucky then hears a noise behind him, turning around to see a giant animatronic swordfish charging directly at him. It uses its sharp beak to slice Chucky's head off, with his head to land in its mouth. It crunches down on the head as his body lands in the water. The local news interviews Rob about the ordeal that occurred in Galaxy Studios, where the police are currently searching for Chucky's body. The reporter ends the story by revealing that Andy Barclay is now in another foster home, and his mother Karen is on trial for the murder of her psychiatrist. The head of Play Pals, Mr. Sullivan, then bows to the negative publicity by closing the plant that manufactures the Good Guy dolls. Trivia * Galaxy Studios is a parody of Universal Studios, the company that owns the rights to Child's Play. Category:Comics